


Enjoying the Garden

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Through The Year [8]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The afternoon had begun extremely well





	Enjoying the Garden

“This is the life,” Lucas North sighed, as he lay back naked on the grass.  Outdoor sex had been an unexpected, but very much enjoyable, pleasure on a hot Saturday afternoon.

“One of the advantages of having a garden which is totally secluded,” Adam Carter agreed.

Lucas gave another contented sigh, and Adam muttered, “What time is it?”

Lucas stretched out lazily and reached for his phone which he’d pushed for safety under a rose bush.  “Just gone three,” he said.

“What?”  Adam shot up.  “Wes is due home at half past three.  We can’t be seen like this.”

Lucas leapt to his feet.  “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

“Grab a shower while I tidy up; then I’ll leap in after you.”

Lucas ran upstairs and into the shower.  He was just pulling on a clean t-shirt when he heard the sound of the front door opening.  He ran downstairs to greet Wes, who gave him an hug, and Wes’ grandparents, who merely offered him a frosty, “Good afternoon, Mr North.”

“Where’s Adam?” Wes’ grandfather snapped.

“He’s just in the shower,” Lucas explained.

“Both of you needed a shower?” 

Lucas wasn’t sure exactly what Wes’ grandmother was implying, but it was clearly derogatory.

“Yes.  We fell asleep in the sunshine and it was the best way to cool off.”

“Hmm.  Well, we’ll just have a cup of tea with you and then we’ll be off.”

Lucas bit back the “Don’t let us hold you up,” he wanted to say and led the way into the kitchen.  Fortunately Adam had laid up a tea tray and boiled the kettle so it did look as if they’d expected company.

Lucas was making the tea when Adam appeared.  “I’ve just been explaining we’d fallen asleep in the sun which was why we’d had a shower,” Lucas said.

Wes’ grandmother transferred the glare with which she’d been favouring Lucas to Adam.  He smiled back at her.

Wes tried to help himself to one of the biscuits on the plate, but his grandfather took it out of his reach.

Wes’ grandmother said, “You don’t need anything to eat at the moment.  You can wait till you tea time.”

“Shall we all sit down,” Adam said.

“I thought we could take the tea outside,” Wes’ grandmother said.  “You do have a table out there.”

Lucas carried the tray out and then poured the tea, whilst Wes’ grandparents surveyed the garden.

“Those wallflowers look battered,” his grandfather said.  “However did that happen?  We haven’t had any bad weather lately.”

“It was Lucas, demonstrating his football skills,” Adam said.  Lucas bit his lip to avoid smiling – their lovemaking had been quite energetic.

Wes looked about to complain - he wasn’t allowed a football in the garden – so Lucas slipped him a couple of biscuits, muttering “I think tea may be late.”

Wes promptly took himself and his biscuits to the bottom of the garden to eat them in peace.

Then Lucas noticed something lying in the middle of the nasturtiums.  It wasn’t anything particularly compromising, just the suntan lotion, but explaining how it got where it was wouldn’t be easy.  Fortunately no-one else had seen it, so he hurriedly picked it up and slipped it in through the kitchen window.

Wes’ grandfather returned his teacup to its saucer and Adam asked him if he wanted another.

“No thank you.  We must be going; we’re attending a recital this evening in aid of the local historical society.”

“Wes,” Adam called, “come and say goodbye to your grandparents.”

Wes bounded up the garden.  “Goodbye.  Thank you for taking me to the exhibition.  It was good.”

Adam escorted his in-laws to the front door and, as soon as they had gone, shut and locked the door.

As he came back into the kitchen he looked at Lucas and they both began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Wes demanded.

“Nothing really.  I hope you haven’t eaten too many biscuits.”

“Lucas only gave me two.  And they won’t spoil my appetite,” Wes said firmly.

“Good,” Lucas replied, “Because we have cake to eat.”

Wes joined in the laughter, clearly happy to have outwitted his grandparents.  Lucas and Adam grinned at each other, grateful it wasn’t just the cake Wes’ grandparents were unaware of.

 


End file.
